pokemonfanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
White roses
"White roses" It was a few days after Misty's death and it was raining very heavy. Everyone was in black and with umbrellas over their heads and her funeral was taking place. They were putting Misty, dressed in her mermaid outfit, into her grave. The red-haired girl was being buried next to her deceased mother's grave. Everyone was throwing white roses into her grave just before they covered her grave. After the burial Lily went up to Ash. "After this I don't want to see you face here again, you got it?" Lily hissed. "I have a right. I'm her boyfriend" "You WERE her boyfriend Ash. You're not her boyfriend anymore, not what you did to her." Lily growled. "If I catch you near my sister's grave again, I will KILL you like you killed her!" "Shut up, low life!" "WHAT DID YOU SAID?" May was talking her boyfriend Drew at the time when she heard Daisy and Ash's voices yelling and about to start a fight. "Drew, I have to go now." "Why?" "Well Ash and Lily are about to have a fight." "Well I will be there in less than ten minutes." "Okay, see you then." "Bye, love you." "Umm, love you too." May closed her cell phone and ran to Ash and Lily. May saw Pikachu holding Ash's back and Daisy and Violet were holding Daisy back. �� "Please Lily stop this!" "Violet and Daisy let me go! I'm gonna kill that fucking little bastard!" "Pikachu!" "Let me go Pikachu. I'm really sick of this bitch!" Then May came to Ash and hugged him from the back. "Ash this is Misty's burial site. She doesn't want you two to fight here or anywhere else!" Ash and Daisy both stopped. "You're right May." "Well you should of thought of that before you started to fight, Ash." "Yeah, well thinking is hard for some people." "Are you pointing at me Ash Ketchum?" "Did I say your name Daisy?" "Umm no" "Well next time think before you talk, oh wait! I remember you can't think. That's why you shut down the gym" "You little bastard!" "You low-life bitch!" "Ash, lets go." "We can go after the fight is over." May grabbed Ash's hand and dragged him away from Daisy. May dragged Ash to a shelter where everyone else was. "I think it will be better if we came here tomorrow Ash." "Yeah." Then Drew came and headed right over to May. "Hi babe." "Umm hi Drew, You remember Ash right?" "Oh yeah I remember now. Oh, Ash. I'm sorry what happen to Misty. If that ever happened to May, I don't know what I would do." "That's really sweet, Drew." "Well I'm your boyfriend." "I guess." "Ash, I was going to ask you something about..." May notice that Ash wasn't next to her anymore. She looked around and saw Ash walking home in the rain with no umbrella. She realize that Misty just passed away and seeing her and Drew together made Ash remember about him and Misty. "Drew when are you leaving?" "Do you want me to leave already?" "Of course not, I'm just saying that I might not come home with you back home." "Why?" "As Ash's best friend, I have to be there for him. I'm afraid if I leave him, something bad might happen." "I'm so glad to have a girlfriend as caring as you, May." "Thanks, Drew." "So how long are you staying?" �� "Maybe about one week." "One week?" "Is there something wrong about that?" "No. It's okay. So see you in one week?" "Yeah." "Okay I'm going home now." "Okay." Drew kissed May on the cheek. "Bye babe!" "See ya!" When Drew left May ran after Ash to see if he was okay. May was afraid that Ash could get a cold in this condition. Finally, May found Ash lying down on the muddy, wet road with his clothes caked in mud. May ran over to Ash as fast as she could go. May picked up Ash who was lying on the floor. May put her hand on Ash's forehead, which felt rather warm. The boy got a very high fever. "Pikachu, go get Ms. Ketchum and tell her that Ash has a fever while I will go to Ash's place and try to cool down Ash's fever!" "Pikachu!" Pikachu ran back to Delia while May headed to Ash's place. When May got there, she opened the door and put Ash on the sofa. May got the boy all dried up and put him into bed. May got a chair and sat right next to Ash. May look at Ash. May could see Ash was in so much pain. Misty's death had a big impact on Ash. May softly patted Ash on the head. May was worried that she might never see the Ash she knew two years ago. The eager Ash that always wanted to head to the next gym as fast as possible or the Ash that loved his Pokémon so much. May was afraid that she will never see that Ash again. May was so tried for dragging Ash that she fell asleep right next to Ash. Later on, Delia arrived with Pikachu and saw May sleeping right next to Ash. Delia got a warm blanket to cover May. Delia patted May's head. �� "I wish Ash had a girlfriend as caring as you, May." Then Delia left the room with Pikachu and headed to the kitchen to make some chicken soup for Ash and some for May. Later, Ash woke up and saw May right next to him. Ash patted May softly so she wouldn't wake up. Then Pikachu walked into Ash's room quietly. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's bed. Ash hugged Pikachu. "You were really worried about me, weren't you Pikachu?" "Pikachu!" "And so was May." Delia walked into the room with one bowl of hot, delicious chicken soup. All nice and warm, perfect for a cold, wet, rainy day. "Thanks, mom." "It's okay, dear." Delia smiled as she left the room. Then May woke up of the smell of chicken soup. May stretched and yawned. "Is that chicken soup?" "Yeah, it is May." "Oh Ash, are you feeling better?" "Yeah, thanks to you" "Well it was hard dragging you know." "I know." "Well May, your chicken soup is in the dining room." "Thanks, Ms Ketchum." Then Delia and May left Ash's bedroom and headed to the kitchen. May and Delia were eating their chicken soup when May ask a question. "Ms Ketchum, can I ask a question?" "Yes. What is it, May?" "Ash said he and Misty had a fight before the accident." "Well all I know is that they had a big fight about something. What about you go and ask Ash?" "Yeah, good idea." May left the kitchen and headed to Ash's bedroom and sat down next to Ash who was finishing his soup. "Ash can I ask something?" "Umm sure, What is it?" "What did you and Misty fought about?" "Well it was about you May" "Why were you talking about me?" "Misty said while I was in Hoenn region, she said we had a relationship. Then our fight got more and more personal until I said something I should have not told her. After that, she got onto her bike and got hit by an intoxicated truck driver who was under the influence." "So it's my fault that Misty died?" "No May, it's my fault not yours." "But you were talking about me, right?" "I said something bad that made Misty run out of the house. Just because we were mentioning you doesn't mean you killed her, May." �� May ran out of Ash's room in tears. Ash got out of his room and followed May outside. Ash grabs his coat and boots and headed outside. Pikachu came up to Ash. "Pikachu?" "Pikachu, I thinks it's better if you stay here." The boy told his yellow pokemon. "Pika?" "I need to find May. I'm scared because May could do something bad or even end up like Misty. I don't want that to happen to May." "Pikachu..." "Just do it, Pikachu. Stay here with my Mom." "Pika..." Ash grabbed a red umbrella and headed outside in the rain looking for May. "May where are you?" A storm was closing in and the rain was getting even heavier than before. Ash was really getting worried. Finally Ash found May at the edge of a bridge. "MAY!" Ash ran and grabbed May off the bridge. "What the hell were you doing May, you idiot?! You could have gotten yourself killed!" "That's what I was planning to do." May pointed out. "Why do you want to do that?" "A murderer like me should not live." �� "What the hell are you talking about?" "You and Misty were talking about me and that ended up getting Misty killed." "That's not true, May! It was an accident." "I don't give a damn. It was still my fault!" May got free of Ash's grip and headed back to the bridge and standing on the bar of the bridge. Ash ran up to May. "May please don't do this!" "You can't stop me, Ash." "Think about everyone that cares about you. What about your little brother Max? I'm sure he doesn't want a dead older sister!" "I don't care anymore!" "I need you, May! I can't survive without you!" Then suddenly May slipped on the bar she was standing on. She fell but luckily Ash caught her by the hand. "I'm not going to let you go!" "Ash you're too sick, you can't pull me up!" "Stop talking rubbish! I'm not letting you go!" Ash pulled May up that Ash fell onto his back and May on top of him. Then they started to look into each other's eyes and soon their faces came in closer and closer just about to kiss until a strike of thunder surprised them. They both got up. "Well..." �� "Ash, thanks for saving me." "I don't want you to end up like Misty did." "Well, we better go home. You're still sick, remember?" "Yeah." Ash opened his umbrella and put under himself and May. Both walking home together holding hand in the cold wet rain. End of chapter 2 Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:ContestShipping Category:AdvanceShipping Category:PokéShipping Category:PokeShipping Category:Romance Category:Tragedy Category:Deathfics